


Chasing Eternity

by Nikki Lowa (Nikkelow), Shinnnge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Curses, F/M, Multi, creators are insane!
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkelow/pseuds/Nikki%20Lowa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnnge/pseuds/Shinnnge
Summary: No to powstał dziki pomysł, z dwóch szalonych umysłów i oto się dzieje! Relacje i postacie pojawiające się będą uzupełniane na bieżąco, bowiem jeszcze nie do końca wiadomo, kto się tutaj pojawi. Pojawi się na pewno oryginalnie wymyślony villain pod twarzą Ala Pacino - Lahariel.Postać Victorii Foster pomysłu Nikki Lowy, jest to pewnego rodzaju rozszczepienie rzeczywistości z jej pisanego fanfika z tematyki Detroit Become Human - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240542/chapters/55647127Postać Davida Marka pomysłu Shinnnge, stworzona na potrzeby tej fanfikcji, ale czy nie zechce użyć jej do innej fanfikcji - to już jej decyzja.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Female Character, Charles Xavier/Original Male Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Male Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Chasing Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Rozdział jest krótki, ale za to kolejny będzie dłuższy.  
> UWAGA NA LEKKI SPOILER DO BEZWZGLĘDNYCH! Sorry, ale musiałam w ten sposób opisać na początku rozdziału, żeby mi pasowało.

Dzisiejszy dzień wypadał słabo na tle innych, ciekawszych dni, jak na przykład cztery dni temu, kiedy Victoria prawie skończyła pod kołami samochodu, wepchnięta pod nie przez ściganą androidkę z dziewczynką. Nie zdążyła wtedy w porę zareagować, odwracając od niej głowę, kiedy sięgała po swoją odznakę, a następnie czując mocne pchnięcie w stronę ulicy przy wyjeździe z motelu. Wtedy była sama. Connor razem z Hankiem poszli do pokoju hotelowego, a Victoria zaczepiła do kontroli przechodzącą kobietę z dziewczynką. Jak się okazało, była to ścigana androidka.

Co dziwniejsze, mimo tego, że uciekała i że pchnęła Victorię w stronę ulicy, powiedziała do niej jedno słowo, które zdążyło zaskoczyć Victorię: _przepraszam_. Młoda detektyw nie wiedziała, czy androidka obliczyła jej trasę lotu czy przewidziała, że samochód zatrzyma się w porę, by nie uczynić jej większej krzywdy, ale faktem było, że taksówka stuknęła w nią z niezbyt dużą prędkością, zanim się zatrzymała. Do tej pory ma siniaka na prawym ramieniu, który bolał przy częstym ruchu ręką.

Zaskoczeniem dla niej było również to, że to nie Hank, a Connor się przez to zdenerwował. Tak. Zdenerwował się, że androidka ją skrzywdziła, nie ważne, czy celowo czy też nie. Ona była jednak tą, która poprosiła androida, by nie biegł za AX400 na ruchliwą autostradę, zdążyła na czas, kiedy Connor wspinał się już na ogrodzenie. Oczywiście nie pozostało to bez echa, bo Connor kłócił się z Victorią na ten temat, ostatecznie się chyba... obrażając. Albo tak się chyba tylko wydawało Victorii, że się obraził, tego nie wiedziała.

Siedziała teraz w swoim Camaro, stukając paznokciami o kierownicę w rytm muzyki, a obok niej, na siedzeniu pasażera w ciszy siedział Connor. Zostali wysłani na patrol do podejrzanej dzielnicy, bo tutaj informator Hanka, wierny użytkownik Bordo, widział jakieś dziwne rzeczy. I oczywiście Hank uwierzył ćpunowi, tak samo jak Jeffrey i zamiast samemu ruszyć tutaj dupę, wysłali Victorię razem z Connorem. Gavin dostał inną sprawę, niezwiązaną z defektami, więc wybrała patrol, a że akurat pojawił się ten ćpun to wysłali ją tutaj, do Midtown.

Siedzieli w samochodzie już od pięciu godzin i niczego podejrzanego nie zauważyli. Victoria zaczęła powoli coraz bardziej odczuwać frustrację z tego powodu, a jej stukanie paznokciami nie miało już żadnego rytmu, kiedy zmieniło się w poirytowany stukot. Jeszcze przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale Victoria w końcu nie wytrzymała.

Puściła kierownicę i otworzyła drzwi samochodu, wychodząc na zewnątrz.

\- **Vic...** \- głos Connora został zagłuszony przez trzaśnięcie drzwiami, przez co niedosłyszała, że android cokolwiek do niej mówił. Po chwili dało się słyszeć, jak drzwi po jego stronie również się otwierają, w międzyczasie Victoria przeciągnęła odrętwiałe ciało.

\- **Victorio, obserwacja wymaga siedzenia w samochodzie, dopóki...**

\- **Nie pouczaj mnie Connor, wiem na czym polega obserwacja** \- przerwała mu nieco rozdrażnionym tonem - **Ty jako android nigdy nie poczujesz, jak to jest zdrętwieć na całym ciele od siedzenia w jednej pozycji. Nie czuję swojego tyłka** \- dodała jeszcze, krzywiąc się i masując swoje pośladki, nie zwracając też uwagi na to, czy przechodzący ludzie mogli widzieć. I tak zresztą okolica wydawała się być dziwnie pusta.

Connor spoglądał cały czas na Victorię, jakby coś kalkulował albo sprawdzał.

\- **Wybacz Victorio, nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę** \- odpowiedział przepraszającym tonem, na co Victoria spojrzała na niego, z wciąż wykrzywionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- **No widzisz** \- burknęła pod nosem, zaczynając się nieco rozciągać, opierając rękoma o bok samochodu.

Connor z zaciekawieniem podszedł w stronę Victorii, żeby lepiej móc zaobserwować jej obecną aktywność fizyczną. Przyciągając ręką wygiętą w tył prawą nogę do dolnego odcinka pleców posłała w jego stronę zagadkowe spojrzenie.

\- **Co? Chcesz mi wymasować pośladki?** \- zapytała retorycznie, jednak Connor był zbyt niedoświadczony w te klocki.

\- **Mógłbym** \- odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem i trzymając ręce założone z tyłu na plecach.

Victoria parsknęła pod nosem, odwracając od niego wzrok i puszczając swoją nogę, stukając przy tym mocno obcasem o asfalt.

\- **Zboczeniec** \- rzuciła w jego stronę, przenosząc również na niego wzrok - **N...** \- nie zdążyła dokończyć, co chciała mu jeszcze powiedzieć na ten temat, bo urwała samej sobie, zauważając coś, kiedy odwracała na niego wzrok.

Zwróciła go teraz w miejsce, gdzie dostrzegła poruszenie, kawałek dalej za Connorem, wtedy złapała go szybko za krawat i bez dalszych słów wyjaśnienia, pociągnęła w dół, żeby oboje mogli się schować za jej samochodem. Android chciał od razu coś powiedzieć, ale Victoria przyłożyła palec do ust, w dalszym ciągu trzymając jego krawat. Connor od razu zrozumiał jej sygnał i przytaknął. Puściła więc jego krawat i powoli podniosła się, chcąc wyjrzeć ukradkiem przez szybę.

Na zewnątrz budynku stojącego na północny-wschód od nich, stało dwóch typków w czarnych garniakach, po obu stronach zejścia, jakimi były betonowe schody. Wcześniej ich nie było, więc musieli wyjść w chwili, kiedy Victoria ich zauważyła. Oni za to nie zauważyli ich, bo nie rozglądali się, ani nie szli w ich stronę, jedynie stali jak dwa posągi, z rękoma złożonymi przed sobą. To jej wyglądało na coś podejrzanego.

Victoria zerknęła krótko na czarnego Mercedesa, stojącego po części zaparkowanego na chodniku, na przeciwko schodów. Był zaparkowany w sposób, że ktokolwiek by zszedł po tych schodach i udał się na wprost, to doszedłby idealnie na tylne siedzenie dla pasażera. Od początku zastanawiała się, do kogo należał ten samochód, bo w sumie jak tutaj przyjechali, to już tu stał.

Victoria zniżyła się nieco i nachyliła ku Connorowi.

\- **Musimy się teraz schować na tyłach samochodu** \- szepnęła do niego, na co przytaknął.

Ktokolwiek miał wyjść z tego budynku, na dwieście dziesięć procent wsiadłby do samochodu, a kierowca idąc do auta zauważyłby ich, gdyby zostali w miejscu, w którym byli, mimo wieczornej pory, i że było już prawie ciemno. Victoria po cichu udała się na tył swojego Camaro, chowając za nim, a chwilę po niej dołączył i Connor. Wyjrzała dyskretnie zza samochodu, żeby obserwować sytuację i wcale długo czekać nie musiała, kiedy ujrzała, jak z budynku wychodzi starszy mężczyzna w otoczeniu swoich goryli.

Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby urwali się z jakiegoś filmu mafijnego, a gdyby nie było to rzeczywistością, to Victoria myślałaby, że w takim występuje. Kiedy stary był już w samochodzie, dwójka stojąca po obu stronach schodów wróciła do budynku, dając im możliwość bezpiecznego przejścia na drugą stronę samochodu. Victoria jedynie szturchnęła Connora i gestem ręki przywołała go w swoją stronę, nie patrząc na niego i samej ostrożnie przechodząc na bok samochodu.

Dźwięk uruchamianego silnika kazał jej działać szybko, kiedy tylko samochód odjechał. Otworzyła drzwi Camaro i wsiadła od strony pasażera, sprawnie przesiadając się za kierownicę i pozostawiając otwarte drzwi Connorowi. Kiedy tylko wsiadł, odpaliła silnik, a kiedy tylko drzwi zostały zamknięte, nie czekając na zapięcie przez niego pasów, wykonała szybki manewr zawracania. Sama też nie miała zapiętych pasów, więc nieco nią szarpnęło.

\- **Pasy b...**

\- **Cicho!** \- syknęła głośno, przerywając Connorowi, w międzyczasie zapinając szybko pasy i przyspieszając, by nie zgubić czarnego Mercedesa.

Jazda nie była krótka, zajęła około pół godziny, doprowadzając Victorię i Connora do magazynu za miastem. To było _zbyt_ podejrzane. Światła wyłączyła dawno temu, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy, na dodatek zatrzymała samochód jakieś dwieście metrów od magazynu, by nikt nie mógł go tak łatwo wykryć. Victoria posiadała swoją broń, którą wyciągnęła z kabury, sprawdziła magazynek, a następnie przeładowała.

Sięgnęła do schowka, wyciągając z niego kolejną sztukę broni i podając ją Connorowi. Ten spojrzał na nią, jakby mu właśnie oznajmiła, że jest z nim w ciąży.

\- **Androidy nie mogą posiadać przy sobie broni Victorio, ustawa...**

\- **Wyjebane mam na ustawę, nie puszczę cię bezbronnego do gniazda pełnego szerszeni** \- przerwała mu nieco rozeźlonym tonem, na co Connor po krótkiej chwili przytaknął i wziął od niej broń, jednak musiał coś jeszcze dodać:

\- **Nie sądzę, by było tam gniaz...**

\- **Oh Boże Connor, to tylko przenośnia** \- przerwała mu ponownie, wywracając oczami, a po tym wysiadając z Camaro.

Connor po szybkim sprawdzeniu broni również wysiadł i skierował się w ślad za skradającą Victorią. Na zewnątrz nie było żadnych strażników pilnujących wejścia, więc dostanie się do środka było dziecinnie proste. Magazyn był na tyle duży, że spotkanie w nim kogokolwiek musiałoby graniczyć z cudem. Victoria starała się chodzić na palcach, żeby obcasy jej butów nie stukały o podłoże, by nie zdradzić w razie czego ich lokalizacji.

Connor jako pierwszy zlokalizował przeciwników, informując o tym dyskretnie Victorię. Oboje obserwowali grupkę składającą się z pięciu mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali, jakby czegoś strzegli. To podniosło zainteresowanie Victorii. Zlustrowała uważnie okolicę, szukając czegoś, czym mogłaby odwrócić ich uwagę i jedyne co się jej rzuciło w oczy, to stary klucz francuski, który wystarczająco odwróciłby ich uwagę. Victoria podała go Connorowi, by ten rzucił go nie za daleko, ale też i nie za blisko.

Kiedy już dźwięk metalu odbił się echem po magazynie, złole od razu zaczęli coś gadać i poszli sprawdzić, co się dzieje, zostawiając jednego na straży. Z jednym Victoria sobie poradzi bez problemu. Schowała się najpierw z Connorem, kiedy typki musiały przejść blisko nich, żeby udać się w obręb miejsca, gdzie Connor rzucił klucz. Kiedy teren był już czysty, Victoria nakazała Connorowi zostać, a sama się zajmie tym słabiakiem. Schowała broń do kabury i postarała się przejść między wielkimi skrzynkami tak, by zajść gościa od tyłu.

Nie spodziewał się nawet ataku z jakiejkolwiek strony, kiedy go przydusiła, a następnie powaliła łokciem. Łatwizna. Spojrzała po tym na dziwną kolumnę, a której znajdowało się coś złotego, co wyglądało jak łańcuszek w kształcie oka. Ciekawe. Przyjrzała się temu z bliska, palcem przejeżdżając po konturze przedmiotu. Victoria zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy tak czasem nie skradziono go z jakiegoś muzeum. Zajmie się tym na posterunku, a tymczasem zabrała złoty naszyjnik i schowała go do kieszeni kamizelki.

Wróciła po tym szybko do Connora, informując go, że powinni stąd instantowo spadać. Connor więc na szybko sprawdził plan magazynu i nie pytając o nic Victorię, wytyczył trasę do tylnego wyjścia. Udali się tam najszybciej jak potrafili, po drodze prawie wpadając na jednego ze złych, jednak w porę zdołali się ukryć. Nie był to żaden z tych, którzy stali przy tym dziwnym przedmiocie, ten nawet nie miał broni, jak reszta. Był dosyć wysoki, możliwe, że mniej więcej jak Connor, czarne włosy do ramion, zaczesane do tyłu i niebieskie bądź szare oczy, ciężko je określić w chujowym świetle. Nawet atrakcyjny.

Kiedy przeszedł, Victoria razem z Connorem kontynuowali ucieczkę, pod samymi drzwiami słysząc, jak grupa zorientowała się, że coś im zniknęło. Oboje uciekli przez drzwi, a po tym Victoria sprintem poleciała do swojego Camaro. Nie musiała oczywiście długo czekać na Connora. Victoria pełna adrenaliny buzującej w jej żyłach, szybko odpaliła samochód i odjechała spod magazynu, mimo zdenerwowania, starając się to zrobić jak najciszej. Nie chciała mieć teraz na głowie jakichś chujków z mafii.

Często zaglądała we wsteczne lusterko, oddychając przez usta i będąc póki co głuchą na pytania Connora, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, bo wykrył u niej podwyższony poziom stresu. Jednak kiedy nikt za nimi nie jechał, gdy wystarczająco się oddalili, Victoria odetchnęła w końcu z ulgą.

\- **Wybacz, mówiłeś coś? Byłam zajęta nie panikowaniem** \- zapytała w końcu Connora, na co ten spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem i mrugając dosyć często, jakby właśnie tego potrzebował.

\- **Co się tam wydarzyło Victorio?** \- zapytał, na co przypomniała sobie nagle o dziwnym przedmiocie, po którego sięgnęła do kieszeni i rzuciła w jego stronę. Connor oczywiście sprawnie go złapał.

\- **Co mi możesz o tym powiedzieć? Jesteś w stanie to jakoś zeskanować? Czy jakieś muzeum zgłosiło kradzież podobnej rzeczy?** \- zaczęła zalewać go gradem pytań, na co android przyjrzał się bardzo dokładnie przedmiotowi, jakby uważnie go skanował ze wszystkich stron.

\- **Nie posiadam żadnych informacji na temat tego przedmiotu. Żadne muzeum nie zgłosiło również kradzieży podobnego** \- jego odpowiedzi dodały jednak więcej pytań.

Czym więc był ów przedmiot? Victoria spojrzała krótko na dziwne, złote oko, a po chwili znów na drogę i westchnęła bezradnie.

\- **Pomyślimy nad tym na posterunku** \- zawyrokowała, przyspieszając nieco, chociaż daleko do ich celu podróży nie zostało.

Spojrzała po chwili jeszcze raz w lusterko, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że na pewno nikt podejrzany za nimi nie jedzie.

**Author's Note:**

> No i w sumie... rozdział drugi już jest gotowy, tylko czeka na zredagowanie przez Shinnnge :O


End file.
